<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021 by DarkOwlFeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057858">Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOwlFeather/pseuds/DarkOwlFeather'>DarkOwlFeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021, Fanarts, Traditional Art, short poems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOwlFeather/pseuds/DarkOwlFeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fanarts and their short poems for Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Owl Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! New prompt week, and I thought I'd give it a try ^^</p>
<p>The prompts are rather short, I decided to mostly train my drawing skills, and add a short poem to caption them. As I write the first day, I still have to draw day 5 "Hard times", I hope to be able to draw it until Friday.</p>
<p>Please do excuse the image quality, I don't have any scanner ^^'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1 - Owl buddy - "Her eyes in the sky"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p class="western">There he is,</p><p class="western">Always there,</p><p class="western">Never heard,</p><p class="western">Never seen.</p><p class="western">In the dark.</p><p class="western">Like her.</p><p class="western">An obedient servant.</p><p class="western">In the shadows ready to strike</p><p class="western">And lunge on an innocent mouse,</p><p class="western">As she always is on a training dummy,</p><p class="western">Sword striking true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Must have listened too much to Hamilton ^^'</p><p> </p><p>Just a note to say that I'll still update A Tale of a Universe Lit Anew during this appreciation week ;-)<br/>See you in a couple of hours for today's update, set in the Great Tree!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Favourite things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2 - Favourite things - "Map in the making"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p class="western">There is always a way home.</p><p class="western">On a map.</p><p class="western">In the lands.</p><p class="western">Home is where you go.</p><p class="western">Draw a line.</p><p class="western">Draw your sword.</p><p class="western">What you favor will lead you home.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't come at me on the optics, I'm pretty sure the reflections aren't accurate ^^'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know that moment when you create something with much details, and all, and for the next prompts you choose to do something less detailed and end up telling yourself it's not enough? Well... After Day 2, I guess this is where I'm going ^^'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 3 - Protective - "You shall not pass"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="western">Train like the fate of the world rests upon your shoulders.</p>
<p class="western">It’s heavy, you know it.</p>
<p class="western">It is no burden.</p>
<p class="western">It is a chance.</p>
<p class="western">A mission.</p>
<p class="western">Your mission.</p>
<p class="western">To protect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pose reference from "Liberty Leading the People", Eugene Delacroix, 1830.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 4 - Action - "Who's next?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Restless.</p>
<p class="western">Always fighting.</p>
<p class="western">Are you tired?</p>
<p class="western">Not a chance!</p>
<p class="western">Blow! Thrust! Impale.</p>
<p class="western">Win.</p>
<p class="western">Over?</p>
<p class="western">Not yet.</p>
<p class="western">Not ever.</p>
<p class="western">Argh! You shout.</p>
<p class="western">Argh! Shouts your adversary.</p>
<p class="western">They should know better</p>
<p class="western">Than to fight against you.</p>
<p class="western">They don’t stand a chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hard Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this prompt was maybe the most difficult for me to find what to draw, so it might dissonate with the poem.<br/>In the end, I decided to go with the idea of inner demons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 5 - Hard Time - "Inner demons"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="western">Pain.</p>
<p class="western">Hurt.</p>
<p class="western">Fright.</p>
<p class="western">How long will it take you this time?</p>
<p class="western">To stop?</p>
<p class="western">To admit your defeat?</p>
<p class="western">Never, you say.</p>
<p class="western">Never will I stop.</p>
<p class="western">The one who will bend me to their will isn’t born yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For Cassandra's pose, I used a screenshot from the Legend of Korra, S04 E02 "Korra Alone", as reference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Same as Monday, I will update "A Tale of a Universe Lit Anew" a bit later in the afternoon, it'll be chapter 15.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Moon / Moonstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, maybe the one I'm the less proud of, mostly because the shadows I wanted to add look really weird :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 6 - The Moon / Moonstone - "Dreamwork'ed"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="western">It’s full tonight.</p>
<p class="western">Full of victory.</p>
<p class="western">No cloud.</p>
<p class="western">No star.</p>
<p class="western">You’re so bright.</p>
<p class="western">No light dares stand in your way.</p>
<p class="western">You’ve won.</p>
<p class="western">You’re alone.</p>
<p class="western">At what cost?</p>
<p class="western">Too much.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With that title, easy to guess what I took as reference, right? ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alternate Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternate Universe... Why not universeS? ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 7 - Alternate Universe - "Be who you want to be"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p class="western">Who would you be,</p><p class="western">If you could choose?</p><p class="western">Everyone.</p><p class="western">An explorer, I decide.</p><p class="western">A beast, I roar.</p><p class="western">An undead, I shiver.</p><p class="western">A captain, I stand.</p><p class="western">A centaur, I neigh.</p><p class="western">A warrior, I burn.</p><p class="western">A queen, I order.</p><p class="western">Only you can decide who you are.</p><p class="western">It’s up to you now.</p><p class="western">Show the world.</p><p class="western">There is more in you</p><p class="western">Than anyone can ever tell.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it! The end of this Cassandra Appreciation Week!<br/>I hope you liked to discover all that creators shared, 'cause I really liked to draw and write for this week ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>